drabble ff :: Chibi Yunjae :: What The?
by Jaehan Kim Yunjae
Summary: Drabble ff untuk ngerayain Anniversary uri DB5K. Cerita geje dan saya ga ngerti bahasa anak kecil   Jadi gini jadinya. Gomen kalo aneh bin ga beres *bow*


**What The?**

**Author: Me a.k.a Jaehan Kim Yunjae**

A/N:

Drabble ff untuk ngerayain Anniversary uri DB5K

Cerita geje dan saya ga ngerti bahasa anak kecil

Jadi gini jadinya

Gomen kalo aneh bin ga beres *bow*

Happy read ^^

"Umma! Yunnie pergi dulu yah" riang Yunho kecil sambil melewati pintu rumahnya

"Jangan pulang terlalu sore Yunnie-ah" balas wanita yang masih cukup muda itu

"Ya Umma" jawab Yunho dan berlari menuju taman tempat ia biasa bermain

Semilir angin pagi ini mengantar anak kecil berusia dua belas tahun itu melangkah menuju alam bebas, bagai helaian daun yang diterbangkan angin, melayang memberikan tarian indah dalam lintasannya, memaksa burung-burung untuk mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak.

Yunho berlari perlahan sambil mensenandungkan nyanyian kanak-kanak yang sangat disukainya, langkahnya yang kecil berjalan pasti menuju taman yang menjadi tempat kegemarannya bermain dengan sahabat cantiknya. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat Jaejoong, anak kecil berusia sama dengannya yang berjongkok sambil bermain pasir di taman itu

"Joongie!" teriaknya girang dan berlari mendekati Jaejoong

"Yunnie" sahut Jaejoong tak kalah girang dan berdiri dari posisinya sebelumnya

"Joongie hari ini Yunnie mau cari lagi, Joongie tunggu disini sampai Yunnie pulang yah" pinta Yunho dengan gaya khas anak kecil sambil menyentuh bagian atas kedua lengan Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya

"Tapi Yunnie, Yunnie sudah mencarinya dari kemarin" ujar Jaejoong sedih

"Tapi harus Joongie, kata Seongsangnim Yunnie harus bertanggung jawab"

"Eumm…" angguk Jaejoong terpaksa sambil memajukan bibirnya

Akhirnya hari ini pun ia harus bermain sendiri tanpa Yunho yang selalu menemaninya, rasanya memang sangat membosankan, ia sengaja datang ke taman ini lebih awal berharap agar bisa bermain dengan Yunho lebih lama. Namun ternyata keinginan Jaejoong kecil tidak terwujud, karena selain Yunho yang muncul terlalu lama juga karena ia yang berkata harus pergi lagi entah kemana seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Sudah hampir tiga hari ini Jaejoong selalu bermain sendiri sambil menunggu Yunho kembali dengan alasan sama bahwa ia harus bertanggung jawab.

Jaejoong menggerakkan ranting kayu kecil dalam genggamannya, memainkannya dengan malas sambil menuliskan sesuatu yang tidak jelas, kekanan; kekiri; keatas; dan kebawah; hingga tanpa disadarinya ia membuat 'Ai Ai Gasa' dan menuliskan namanya dan Yunho di kedua sisinya

"Yunnie lama" gumam Jaejoong mulai merasa bosan menunggu Yunho cukup lama

Kedua matanya menerawang menatap taman bermain yang sering dikunjunginya sejak ia kecil bersama Yunho, bahkan saat ia masih dalam ayunan, Umma-nya dan Umma Yunho selalu membawa keduanya menikmati suasana sore disini. Bagai saksi bisu yang selalu melihat perkembangan dalam pertumbuhannya

"Joongie…" mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya Jaejoong berbalik menatap orang tersebut dengan senyuman berharap bahwa orang tersebut adalah Yunnie-nya

"Eumm…" namun senyuman itu dengan cepat menghilang melihat dua wanita dewasa berjalan mendekatinya

"Joongie" panggil wanita yang pertama kali mendekati Jaejoong

"Umma…" jawab Jaejoong singkat

"Joongie sudah sore sayang, kenapa Joongie belum pulang?" Tanya wanita itu dengan lembut

"Yuunie belum pulang, Umma" jawab Jaejoong pelan

"Kemana Yunnie sayang?" Tanya wanita itu lagi

"Yunnie pergi" sahut Jaejoong lagi tetap dengan suara pelan

"Kema-"

"Joongie!" ucapan wanita itu terpotong oleh suara yang tidak asing lagi didengar memanggil nama Jaejoong

"Yunnie" sahut Jaejoong antusias dan berlari meninggalkan dua wanita dewasa itu berlari mendekati Yunho

"Yunnie" panggil wanita yang satu lagi mengikuti Jaejoong

"Umma" kaget Yunho yang tidak melihat Umma-nya berada didekat Joongie-nya

"Yunnie kemana saja sayang? Kan Umma bilang jangan terlalu sore pulangnya" Tanya wanita itu lembut

"Umma…" sahut Yunho ragu

"Ada apa Yunnie?"

"Umma… Yunnie…" Yunho tetap merasa ragu, takut jika Umma-nya akan marah padanya

"Ada apa sayang? Yunnie tidak mau kasih tahu Umma. Mhmm?" lajut wanita itu sambil menyipitkan kedua matanya dan tersenyum lembut

"Umma… Yunnie mau cari pekerjaan"

"Pe-pekerjaan?" kaget kedua wanita dewasa itu

"Untuk apa Yunnie?" tanyanya ragu

"Yunnie mau beli mainan? Mainan Yunnie masih kurang?" tambahnya

"Uangnya Yunnie mau kasih buat Joongie, Umma" jawab Yunho singkat

"Untuk Joongie" sahut Ibu Jaejoong bingung

"Iya, untuk dedek bayi" lajut Yunho pelan

"Dedek bayi?" Tanya kedua wanita itu semakin bingung

"Joo-Joongie hamil Umma. Yunnie minta maaf Umma" jawab Yunho tertunduk takut

"Hamil!" kembali dua wanita itu berteriak kaget mendengar jawaban Yunho

"Apa maksudnya Joongie sayang?" Tanya Ibu Jaejoong tetap dengan suara lembut melihat Jajeoong yang ikut tertunduk takut disisi Yunho

"Bukan salah Joongie, Umma Joongie, tapi salah Yunnie" sesal Yunho

"Yunnie melakukan apa?" ujar Ibu Jaejoong pada Yunho kali ini

"Yu-Yunnie mencium Joongie" akhirnya Yunho mengatakan alasannya

"Kalian memang sering melakukan itu kan" keduanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Yunho

"Tapi… Tapi Yunnie menciumnya disini" tambahnya sambil menunjukkan telunjuk kecilnya ke bibir mungil Jaejoong

"Kata Hwang Seosangnim, Joongie bisa hamil kalau dicium dibibir, jadi Yunnie harus bertanggung jawab dan mencari pekerjaan untuk Joongie dan dedek bayi" ucap Yunho polos

Mendengar penuturan Yunho kedua wanita dewasa itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan menatap Yunho dengan senyum geli. Sedangkan Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya saling menatap bingung melihat kedua Umma mereka

Try this ^^


End file.
